KUAI LIANG
'KUAİ LİANG' "THIS FIGHT WILL BE YOUR LAST!" 'STORYLINE:' 'LIN KUEI TRAINING:' The Lin Kuei temple is the place of the biggest ninja clan of Japan. But it has other temples in many countries, including China. Once a member of the clan with Hydro codename was a high ranking assassin and a master cryomancer. The Lin Kuei Grandmaster sent him to U.S.A as a secret operative. He married an American girl and had two sons, they gave them the Chinese names: Bi-Han and Kuai Liang. Hydro wanted his sons to be a great warrior and cryomancer. Against the will of their mother, the brothers were taken to Japanese Lin Kuei by their father. There both them began to be trained hard to be the best of the clan in the future. Hydro always asked the Grandmaster to send Bi-Han to several tasks. But Kuai Liang in fact did not want to be an assassin, he wanted to be a honourable warrior. As Lin Kuei was giving codenames to its good ninjas, Kuai Liang's was Tundra, Bi-Han's was Sub-Zero. QUEST FOR REVENGE Once the sorcerer of Outworld - Shang Tsung took many warriors from Earthrealm and Outworld to his island to the 10th tournament of Mortal Kombat. The Lin Kuei clan had relationships with the emperor of outworld and has always given warriors to compete in the tournament on the side of the emperor. In this tournament Bi-Han competed and was killed by Scorpion. When Kuai Liang learned his brother's death, he started a quest for the revenge of Bi-Han. In this quest his childhood friend with the codename Smoke helped him to find the killer. During the single tournament in Outworld Kuai Liang learned the truth that Hanzo had killed Bi-Han. He took Bi-Han's armor and name for his honour and went to Shao Kahn. He demanded Scorpion. When Scorpion felt him from the Netherrealm he came to Outworld and faced Sub-Zero once again. But this time he lost, Sub-Zero wanted to finish him. But he couldn't. Because he had been killed by Bi-Han once and now he was an undead warrior. Then Scorpion swore to protect him from any threat of the darkness. {C MERGING WITH OUTWORLD: When Shao Kahn's plans came to end by the hands of Earthrealm warriors, and the emperor died by Liu Kang for murdering Kung Lao, Sub-Zero thought everything is over and returned to his clan with Smoke. But there Kuai's father was waiting him. He told him the new project of their Grandmaster: to turn the Lin Kuei ninjas to the soulless cyborgs, so nobody could kill them. But Kuai Liang and Smoke didn't like this idea. They did not want to lose their souls, past and honour. So they decided to escape. While escaping Hydro, now a cyborg, tried to stop his son. But Smoke fought him, allowing Sub-Zero to escape, leaving a scar on his face. Thus Smoke was taken and turned to a cyborg, determined to destroy Sub-Zero. And Sub-Zero joined the Earthrealm warriors again and fought now ultimate Shao Kahn. When the Earthrealm warriors could oppressed Shao Kahn in his palace, Liu Kang faced him in final battle and destroyed the emperor becoming his ultimate dragon form. WAR OF THE GODS: After all these events, Kuai Liang set to the shadows untill learning the bigger threat against all the realms. The fallen Elder God Shinnok and his enforcer Quan Chi had started a war against the Elder Gods. Sub-Zero was one of the volunteer warriors joining Raiden's army. Sub-Zero and the other warriors didn't let the forces of the Netherrealm to conquer the Nexus. Instead they entered Shinnok's palace in Edenia. When Scorpion took Quan Chi to the Netherrealm's deepest hells, the amulet's power also went, leaving Shinnok with the falso amulet created by Quan Chi. So Liu Kang defeated Shinnok and the Elder Gods sent him to Netherrealm's darkest dungeons. Once everything was over, Sub-Zero found some deserter Lin Kuei human ninjas in China. Their leader Woo Lee took Sub-Zero to their new temple in Arctic zones and they began to build the new Lin Kuei and Sub-Zero had become their new Grandmaster. Category:CRYOMANCERS Category:LIN KUEI MEMBERS Category:LIST OF CHARACTERS Category:CAMEO APPEARANCES Category:MORTAL KOMBAT UNIVERSE 4 CHARACTERS Category:MORTAL KOMBAT UNIVERSE 4: MERGER OF REALMS CHARACTERS Category:MORTAL KOMBAT UNIVERSE 5 CHARACTERS Category:CODENAMED CHARACTERS Category:LONE WARRIORS Category:GOOD CHARACTERS Category:EARTHREALM CHARACTERS Category:NINJA CHARACTERS Category:MALE CHARACTERS Category:FREE WARRIORS Category:SUB-ZERO CODENAMED Category:TUNDRA CODENAMED Category:AVENGING CHARACTERS Category:NINJA ASSASSINS Category:ASSASSINS Category:GRANDMASTERS